ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Miro
Miro is a character in Different. He first appeared in The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In. He is a 1/2 Human 1/2 Transylian from the planet Earth. Appearance Miro is a tall, white male. He's about 193 cm tall. He wears Dark Brown Jean-like pants with multiple pockets and holes. The Pants are a little too short. With those, he rocks some black and white sneakers. He wears a long white T-Shirt, that's covered with paint spots. Over that, he has a brown leather jacket that's just a little too short. Hee keeps those sleeves rolled up and wears fingerless gloves. A pair of goggles hangs around his neck. His face is long. His eyes are small. He has big brown eyebrows and a long, but not too big nose. He has short hair. His hair is cut very short on the sides and a little on the top as well. He has a strip of long hair going through the middle of his head all raised up. Personality Miro is rather impatient. He's a little cocky and reckless. TO go with that, he's very optimistic. He tries to enjoy his life. At the same time, he's quite careful and cautious when in the middle of missions. The series forces him to become more mature and assume the position of leader. This requires him to drop his recklessness and cockiness for the sake of his team. Powers and Abilities Miro possesses Electrokinesis. He is capable of absorbing and redirecting electricity. He's also capable of creating electricity of his own. He is capable of controlling the electrical current as well as the direction of any other type of electricity he is controlling. Weaknesses Miro is not all that strong. Not having as much strength puts him at a disadvantage against a stronger opponent. He is also incapable of shooting electricity, he can only direct it towards something/someone via an electrically conductive material. Biography Not much is known about his life before the series. Its known that he grew up in Sector 14, although he was not born there. He met Kofi early on and the two have been friends ever since. Relationships Family As far as he knows, all family members are dead and he is the only one left. Friends Kofi is probably his best friend. The two met at an early age on the street. Kofi is the brains while Miro is the brawn. They consider each other as brothers. Silas is another close friend of Miro. The two have been working together for a few years. The two share a lot of traits, especially their love for recklessness, making them a dangerous combo. Willow is a friend and a potential love interest for Miro. The two of them met in the prison Cell in Episode 2. Their relationship will develop more as the series goes on. Dan Hoffman has been like an older brother for Miro. The kinda brother that blackmails you and considers you expandable. But both have shown signs of caring for each other. Love Interests Willow - They both pet in the prison cell and Miro technically rescued her, although Kofi did most of the work. They are both unsure of their feelings. Their relationship will evolve as the series progresses. Appearances *The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In *Jailbreak Or Something Like That *We Have A Big Problem And No Idea How To Solve It *Basically Like Robin Hood Except We Have Some Massive Ulterior Motives *Exploring Sector 13 Or Should I Say Buying A New Suit *Getting A New Boss That Seems To Be Crueler And Less Influential *Breaking Into The Archives And Pretending To Be Super Spies *Starting A Gang War Without Knowing That There Were Gangs Trivia *Miro looks up to a rebel, the leader of the previous uprising - Kane Dustin. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reo 54 Category:Different Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Transylians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anur Aliens Category:Male Heroes